Exercise Me
by Virg
Summary: Set in the 3 years. Bulma’s put on a little bit excess weight from her pregnancy with Trunks & she turns to Vegeta to help her lose it. One shot. Rated for Adult themes.


**Exercise me**

**_Set in the 3 years. Bulma's put on a little bit excess weight from her pregnancy with Trunks & she turns to Vegeta to help her lose it. One shot. Rated for Adult themes._**

Bulma stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was wearing nothing but her matching dark blue bra and underwear on. She rubbed her hand over her belly. She spent her life living as a slim, beautiful woman. She had stayed at a healthy 60kilos for as long as she could remember, and now with the pregnancy, she'd bumped up to 70 kilos. Bulma now looked at herself differently in the mirror. Her belly was slightly rounder and her legs slightly thicker. Not to mention her boobs were also larger, but that was a result from the pregnancy and the breastfeeding. Vegeta had said on more than one occasion that he preferred her larger breasts. Typical guy..

Speak of the devil. Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered.. and naked. He noticed Bulma standing in front of the mirror, looking at her body. He smirked at the sight before him. Bulma hadn't noticed him yet. The Saiyan Prince walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind, making sure he ran his hands up and down her stomach to piss her off.

"Don't," Bulma said, wriggling herself free of Vegeta's hold on her. Trunks had been born a month ago and he knew Bulma's weight was bothering her. He ignored Bulma's wriggling and spun her around. Bulma looked at Vegeta, unsure of what he was doing. It was then that she realised that he was naked.

Vegeta put his left hand behind Bulma's head and pulled her in for a kiss. The random displays of affection, Bulma learnt, were only things Vegeta did in private when there was no-one else around. She preferred the Vegeta she saw in private. He pulled the rest of her body up against him and ran his hands down her back, down to her ass. Bulma panicked when Vegeta squeezed her ass-cheeks and pulled her hips closer to his until they were grinding into each other.

Bulma broke her kiss with Vegeta and pushed him away. "VegetAAAHHH!" Bulma squealed, pushing his shoulders so that he would let her go.

Vegeta was getting pissed off. "Damnit, Woman!" Vegeta growled. "If I was bothered by your physique I wouldn't touch you like that!"

Bulma was taken back by Vegeta's words. She never mentioned anything to him about putting on weight. "How did you..?" She asked, almost ashamed of being sprung thinking that way about herself.

Vegeta scoffed. "Trust me. It's written all over your face," Vegeta replied, his voice so confident as he's always known for being. "It's well known that women put on weight when they have children," Vegeta explained.

Bulma looked down, to avoid Veget'as gaze. However, with Vegeta standing there, completely naked, Bulma blushed when she realised that her eyes had wondered down to a particular naked appendage of Vegeta's. Vegeta smirked at what Bulma had just done. He wrapped his arms around her and she finally looked back up at him. He then took the opportunity to kiss her again. Bulma kissed back and Vegeta went back to grabbing Bulma's ass and grinding her up against him.

Bulma broke the kiss again and pulled away from Vegeta. "I said no, Vegeta!" Bulma grumbled. "Not until I lose the weight!"

Vegeta groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! So you're saying that you don't want to sleep with me until you lose your baby weight?"

Bulma nodded. Vegeta groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "Women!" He growled to himself as he turned around and began walking over to the king size bed, where his blue spandex shorts sat. Bulma watched as the Saiyan Prince got dressed for his daily exercise regime. "You better lose the weight fast," Vegeta grumbled, with his back to Bulma as he got dressed, "Because I've got needs, ya' know.."

Vegeta, having gotten dressed, turned back around to look at his bride. At that moment, Bulma got a brilliant idea. "I've got a brilliant idea!" Bulma announced excitedly as she ran over to Vegeta. She leapt off the ground and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Vegeta's quick reflexes kicked in and he wrapped his hands under her butt to hold her up. "You can help me lose the weight!" Bulma smiled excitedly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement. Vegeta could hardly resist the bubbly look in her eyes, but his own training always came first. "No," He said bluntly.

"Oh, why not!?" Bulma squealed.

Vegeta replied, "And what of my own training, woman? Do you want the androids to kill us all because I had to waste my time supervising you?"

Bulma giggled like a child and nodded, "Yep!"

Vegeta groaned and put his wife on the bed. He paced up and down the room. "And what's in it for me?"

Bulma held her hand behind her head, elbow in the air and arched her back, "The prospect of having a sexy woman to bed when you please!" She said seductively.

Vegeta scoffed. "I could have that _now_ if you weren't so self-conscious!" He grumbled. He stopped pacing and turned to face the blue-haired woman. "I'll train you twice a day, two hours at a time. This way I still have time for my own training," Vegeta announced.'

Bulma nodded, "Agreed."

But Vegeta wasn't finished. He looked at Bulma, sitting there on the bed in her underwear. He smiled cheekily at her, "And you have to do it in your underwear," He announced, crossing his arms, grinning evily with the satisfaction of his decision.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No way. Why don't _you_ train in your underwear?"

Vegeta laughed, "I'll train naked with you if you think it'll help you lose the weight!"

--------------------------

And so, the two of them made their way over to the gravity room. Bulma insisted on wearing her shorts and a T-shirt, so Vegeta continued to wear his spandex shorts.

"Okay, punch me."

Bulma looked at the Saiyan prince with a confused look on her face. "Punch you?"

"Yes, Woman. I said punch me!"

"You want me to fight with you?"

Vegeta huffed. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes I want you to help me!" Bulma squealed back.

Vegeta smirked again. "Okay then. Like I said, Punch me," Vegeta instructed, this time lifting his left hand, exposing his palm, for Bulma to hit.

Bulma shrugged and did as instructed. Vegeta sighed at Bulma's poor excuse for a punch. "Woman. If you're going to punch someone, you need the proper stance for it," Vegeta instructed. Bulma watched as Vegeta positioned Bulma's legs so that she was standing with one leg slightly behind the other, her fists balled up and pulled up to her chest.

"Vegeta.."

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to train me to fight the androids or something?"

Vegeta burst into laughter. Seeing Vegeta laugh whole-heartedly was rare. The only thing was, he was laughing _at_ her! He was laughing so hard that he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "You? Fight the androids!?"

Bulma watched Vetega laugh at her. She didn't even know the real reason _why_ he was laughing but it made her mad to be laughed at. "Fine!" She growled and turned on her heel and walked over to the door.

Vegeta was still giggling when he watched Bulma make her way over to the door. The idea of Bulma, a mere Earth woman, thinking she can take on one of the androids was hilarious to him. But as he watched her walk over to the door, he realised that getting fit again meant a lot to Bulma, and if he didn't help her, he wasn't going to get laid anytime soon!

Vegeta zoomed speedily across the room and stood in front of the door, blocking Bulma's path. "I wanted you to punch me because if I'm going to train you, you might as well learn some basic self-defense as well," Vegeta explained with his deep, gruff voice.

Bulma didn't really expect Vegeta to say sorry for laughing at her, and the fact that he zoomed over to block her path and explain himself, was Vegeta's way of saying sorry. Bulma crossed her arms and lifted her nose in the air. "Hmph! I guess that makes sense. Okay, I'll stay."

They both made their way to the middle of the room again. Bulma got back into the stance Vegeta had put her in earlier. "So you still want me to hit you?"

Vegeta nodded. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Look. I'll even close my eyes," he said cockily. "Go ahead.. hit me. Trust me, if you're having any qualms about hurting me, I assure you, you cant."

Bulma stared blankly at Vegeta for a moment. He was standing perfectly still and calm, with his eyes closed. Vegeta was right. Her puney punch wouldn't be able to hurt him.. Bulma smiled cheekily, 'Unless..'

"Don't even think about kicking me _there_.." Vegeta said, opening one eye. "Just because I gave you a child, doesn't mean you can try neuter me."

This time it was Bulma who had burst into laughter.

------------------------

Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast. Bulma's mother had cooked up a feast before heading out to the shops that morning. As he scoffed his food down in record time, he noticed someone entering the room from the corner of his eye. After taking a final bite of his pancake, Vegeta looked over to see who had entered the room.

"Morning, Vegeta," Bulma greeted.

Vegeta nodded in response. He was about to take a bite of another pancake when it occurred to him what Bulma was wearing. He did a double take and saw that Bulma wasn't wearing T-shirt and shorts, like she had every morning for the past month when they trained after breakfast. Instead, Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of her and he dropped his pancake without realising.

Bulma giggled. "What is it Vegeta?" Bulma said coyly. "See something you like?" She said seductively as she moved closer to the kitchen table and sat herself atop of it on the only blank space she could find on it, amongst Vegeta's massive breakfast. She was wearing nothing but a tiny pair of shorts and a clingy singlet, showing off her newly toned bodess.

Vegeta pushed his chair back and stood up, leaning his palms on the tabletop. "You better not be teasing me, woman," Vegeta said.

Bulma got off the tabletop and walked around the table to her husband. "Now what's wrong with a little teasing," She said softly, placing her finger atop of Vegeta's lips before he could reply. "Especially since I plan to reward you for training me for the past month."

Vegeta's eyes widened even further, if it were even possible. Then, realising what Bulma meant, he smiled cheekily at her. "Well then," He said, swooping Bulma up in his arms. "It's about time! We consummated this deal!"

Bulma giggled with excitement as Vegeta flew them to their bedroom in the capsule corp mansion.

_**Author's notes:** well I hope you guys enjoyed my oneshot! I have a family friend who's 8months pregnant and we were talking about weight gains.. so I wondered if Bulma put on weight.. how'd she lose it? Don't forget to review! Lemme know what you guys think!_


End file.
